


2 Portraits of 2 Guys in a Library

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Friends to Lovers, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt, "you can sit on my lap until i'm done working" (with a twist?)





	2 Portraits of 2 Guys in a Library

**Author's Note:**

> half of this (the PG part) was written and posted on tumblr, and then i just Had to finish it up 'cause, library sex??? so in case you read the first part already just so u know!

The library was fairly empty. In fact, as Rhett trudged through it, sodden with sweat and rain and dripping on the carpeted floor, he was so hard-pressed to spot another person – save for the tech assistant at the front desk – that he was beginning to get worried that he wouldn’t find Link there either. Worried and angry. And tired. His basketball game had gone atrociously, but he couldn’t say that he was glad Link hadn’t been there to see it.

Then fortuitously, thanks to the fact that he accidentally turned his head to the left, he saw Link. Link was sitting up annoyingly straight as he scribbled into a notebook, framed by the gray sky in the big window behind him.

“Hey!” Rhett hollered, uncaring that it was a library that they were in. He walked through shelves of books and made it to the desk Link sat at. The rain pattered against the window, a hushed rhythmic accompaniment to the lilt of Link’s greeting.

“Hey!” Link said in a voice much calmer than Rhett’s.

Rhett pulled out the chair next to Link’s and slumped down into it, dropping his gear bag on the floor before stretching and shrugging out of his jacket.

Link listened to him almost unwillingly, his ears picking up on Rhett’s little huffs and puffs as he struggled to keep his attention on his homework.

“Man, these chairs are uncomfortable,” Link heard, but didn’t lift his gaze from the paper as he responded.

“Yeah. Always keeps me workin’ fast, so I can get out of here quicker.”

A pause. “You’re not kiddin’.”

“Nope,” Link said, finally turning to Rhett.

“That’s gotta be the dumbest logic I ever heard,” Rhett said. He was grinning – Link smiled back.

Rhett put on a more serious face, then. “Game was great. Sucks that you missed it.”

“Had to study.”  
Link did feel a little bad that he missed it. But what was he supposed to do? Go to every one of Rhett’s games and sit on the bleachers like, what, a personal cheerleader?

“But… If you can do this fast…” Rhett began to mutter, placing his chin on his chest as he looked down and picked at the hem of his jersey.

Link rolled his eyes. “I ain’t got time for your games, man. I see you like twenny-four hours a day!” He tried for a laugh, but it came out a little weak.

Rhett didn’t respond. Gosh, it had sounded a lot like Link had said he didn’t have time for Rhett. That wasn’t what he’d meant.

Rhett shook his head and pressed his lips together, “Whatever. Man, I’m tired.”

“You didn’t have to come here and wait for me,” Link said, tilting his head toward Rhett even though he was still attempting to write. He shifted his eyes lazily to Rhett, “I wouldn’t hold it against ya if you wanted to go and get some rest, ya know.”

“Want me to go?”

“Don’t care.”

“Nah, I’ll wait. I’m already here now.”

Link’s lips twitched up in a small smile, and he bit his bottom lip to stop it spreading. He had to concentrate.

Concentrating was proving extremely difficult with Rhett being as loud as he was. With him having said that he craved rest, it was funny to think how restless he was. He couldn’t seem to stop squirming next to Link. Link would barely get a few numbers down before hearing Rhett complain about something, or sigh while his chair creaked.

“Link. Link…. These chairs are horrible, dude,” he whined, “my back feels like it’s bouta split.”

“Whaddaya want me to do?” Link hissed, hoping his tone would chide Rhett into lowering his own.

“I don’t know!” Rhett whispered back, and Link chalked that change in volume up to himself and grinned.

“Either wait up, or go home if it’s such a big freakin’ deal. Why’d you even come here in the first place?” Link asked, hating that it came out more malicious than he’d intended.

Rhett looked at him with a real open expression, one Link couldn’t read at all.

“Cause I said I would,” Rhett muttered back, before averting his gaze again.

Link tried to look at his notebook but one glance at it ‘caused Rhett’s chair to creak again. Well, correlation was not causation, but it might as well have been. And it was definitely causation that made Link explode at Rhett.

“Rhett, I swear – you gotta stop. Go home. Take a walk, lie on the floor, you can - freakin’ - sit in my lap until I’m done working. Just please let me–“

With a little frown, Rhett got up, then bent down and picked up the whole chair.

Whooooa-at the crap, Link thought, didn’t he say his back was hurting? But he was too speechless to say it. His breath caught in his throat as he felt himself being picked up as if he weighed less than a feather. There, he got Rhett mad without meaning to, and now Rhett was gonna do, God knows what, and Link never believed Rhett would hurt him but —

Before Link had time to flail, Rhett set him down a few inches further from the table, then turned his back to him and plopped into his lap. Link sat frozen, hands clenched around the sides of the chair as Rhett settled down in his lap, reclining back against his chest, moving his tush lower on Link’s thigh and hanging his head back on Link’s shoulder with a relieved sigh. Link peeked his own head over Rhett’s shoulder, resting his chin in the smelly shirt there. He noticed that Rhett’s clothes were still a bit damp, but couldn’t muster the energy to complain about it.

“… Seriously?” Link said softly, chuckles adorning the question.

“Mmm,” was the only answer he got, and he couldn’t help but smile at Rhett’s dumb, relaxed face. He had his eyes closed and his face seemed completely devoid of any humour, which only made Link want to laugh harder. His brow was furrowed and his small lips set in a pout, and Link found himself thinking about the word adorable. He reached around his dozing friend and tried to finish up his assignment.

Link couldn’t say it wasn’t cosy. It was a little too nice, Rhett’s body providing pressure against his own in a way that made his chest feel full and made his arms break out in goose bumps.

Rhett squirmed in Link’s lap.

“Hmm, you ok?” Link asked off-handedly, trying to focus on what he was writing down.

He felt a nod against his shoulder. “Comfy,” came the caveman-like single-word answer, and suddenly Link was overcome with the desire to turn his head and press his nose behind Rhett’s ear, and maybe press his lips to Rhett’s neck. Instead he laughed and wrapped his free hand around Rhett’s middle, keeping him in place. Just so Rhett wouldn’t slide off onto the floor or into Link’s homework. He could feel Rhett tense up for a second, and Link kept his arm ready to be retracted at any second. Until Rhett relaxed and brought one of his own arms to rest on his abdomen, right next to Link’s.

The rain pattered on. They kept quiet.

Link handed the assignment as half-legible the next day.

—

Link kept thinking about it for an entire day after it happened. Rhett had gotten up from his lap when he noticed that Link had stopped scribbling and relaxed behind him. They went about their day. But the thought of Rhett in his lap wouldn’t leave his mind — he wanted Rhett in his lap when they played video games on the floor and when they sat in the cafeteria to eat. Most of all he wanted Rhett’s back pressed to his chest when he was lying in his bed that night, trying to fall asleep.

The next day he went to the library after his lectures and picked the same seat just so that he could try and relive the memory. He’d spent about twenty minutes leaning back in his chair the way he had when Rhett had forced him to. It didn’t work. He leaned forward and stared at his new, already completed assignment, placing his elbows on the table and framing the bottom part of his face with his hands.

Link barely heard steps approaching him, too lost in following the squiggles of his own handwriting and daydreaming. He felt someone loom next to him for a second before one of his arms was gently removed from the table and used to push him back against the backrest of the chair. Link complied easily because even before he saw Rhett’s face, he knew that it was Rhett’s hands that were on him. And after he knew, he could do nothing but comply. He let Rhett manhandle him, too dazed to even breathe.

It had rained again, and Rhett brought the smell of petrichor in with him. Link inhaled deeply but slowly, trying to be quiet and not letting his ribcage expand too much lest it alert Rhett that he was effectively sniffing him. Deodorant, wet concrete, sweat.

Link put his chin on Rhett’s shoulder like he’d done the previous day. Rhett hummed in response and tilted his head toward Link’s, his forehead resting against Link’s warm cheek.

“Shhh,” Rhett chided, before Link even said anything.

Link laughed, trying his best to keep it down. “You know someone’s gonna see us,” he said, letting his head rest against Rhett’s own.

“There’s no one in here, Link,” Rhett muttered, “You’re the only one crazy enough to come here in this weather. Pretty sure the librarian stopped comin’ into work too.”

“Cept she is here,” Link said, lowering his voice, considering how close his lips were to Rhett’s ear. “And so are all the guys in the study rooms. So what’s up, man?”

Rhett reached down to the side of the chair and haphazardly grabbed for Link’s hand until he found it, and then placed it on top of his own belly. He kept his own hand atop Link’s.

“M’back hurts,” he muttered, squirming as he settled into Link’s lap. Link was afraid that his cheek was going to scorch Rhett from where his forehead was pressed against it.

“So why you not in bed?” Link whispered.

“This feels better.”

Rhett was right. The position wasn’t intended for Link’s benefit, but Rhett was right. “It does.”

Rhett hummed contentedly and tilted his head up, which Link could feel when Rhett’s nose just barely brushed his cheek.

“Thank you,” Rhett whispered. His face was so close that if Link got any closer, Rhett’s face would look all messed up, crossed and blurry.

Link grit his teeth and bravely brought his free hand up to Rhett’s sternum, stroking at the cotton there as he responded.

“No problem.” His voice caught a little.

Rhett nosed up his cheek and then faced forward, and Link mourned the loss of contact until Rhett dropped his head back and pressed his cheek against Link’s own. Link leaned his head down just a little bit, knowing that Rhett’s position made it hard for him to see where Link was and he had to go by contact alone. Link pressed right up to him, and when Link moved his head up Rhett went in the opposite direction, and quietly they rubbed their cheeks together. The soft pressure of Rhett’s cheek seemed to alight every nerve ending on Link’s own. He felt the prickles of pleasure all the way up to the top of his skull as well as down his neck and lower, and every point of contact with Rhett’s body felt amazing. Link was like a cat in a sunbeam, rolling around and soaking it up. And then Rhett produced a sound, a small grunt, and Link was quick to ask “You alright?” while also knowing that nothing was going to stop him from sprouting a boner right where Rhett was sitting.

“Mhm,” Rhett produced the small sound while giving a quick nod, and then stilled against Link, their cheeks still pressed together. Link knew that he had felt the tent in Link’s pants. Link squirmed, trying to think of excuses.

“Just, y’know,” he said, unprompted. “You’re sittin’ on it. He dudn’t know who’s sittin’ on him, if you know what I mean.”

There was a pause, and Link burned with embarrassment.

“You think we can get away with comin’ in here?” Rhett said, barely audible.

Link sighed, shaky because he knew exactly what kind of coming Rhett was talking about. Feeling more lax yet more excited now that he knew Rhett wanted it, he made another nodding motion with his head, rubbing his face against Rhett’s. Seriously, it was like (Link could only imagine) crack. Rhett responded with a hum, moving his whole body up just a tiny bit so that he could snuggle into Link and rub the side of his face against Link’s own.

“Maybe if we’re real quiet,” Link said, feeling like he was halfway to busting already. What didn’t help was Rhett’s responding hum, the tone of which suggested that quiet was the last thing Rhett was planning on them being.

As they moved against each other with minute motions, it only felt natural for Link to move the hand that was resting on Rhett’s belly, and the way he was inclined to move it was downwards. Rhett’s own hand, which rested atop Link’s, allowed it easily.

Link pressed his lips to Rhett’s temple softly. It was not exactly a kiss, but he’s not sure Rhett would have minded, seeing as their joined hands were hovering over the waistband of Rhett’s pants. They were in some sort of magical state, and Link felt like they had to keep quiet for the sake of the two of them as much as the library, lest they broke whatever this was.

Link felt Rhett shudder against him as he inhaled, and then he arched his back, pushing Link’s hand down at the front of his pants.

“Gosh,” Link couldn’t help but say as he curled his fingers around Rhett’s bulge, and Rhett let go of his hand. But he didn’t seem to mind that sound, and answered to it with a low moan. Link chased the sound, pressing down a little and stroking Rhett over his pants, his fingers finally pinching the fabric around the button when Link thought he heard something. It could have just been the rain, but it could have also been anything — or anyone — else.

Link used the hand that was on Rhett’s sternum to shut him up. He slapped it over Rhett’s mouth in a panic, freezing in place yet holding him tightly. Link would admit it wasn’t one of his most logically sound moments — if someone caught them, it was just as bad if they saw Rhett in his lap, no matter the sounds they made. But Link couldn’t let Rhett go yet. He admitted to himself that he would rather risk getting caught than stopping whatever beautiful thing was suddenly unfolding here. Thankfully, Rhett didn’t protest and stilled as well, turning his head in the direction he’d come from earlier. They both watched for a moment, but then when no person emerged and no following sounds were heard, Link moved his hand again, pressing the heel of his palm gently against Rhett’s clothed cock.

Rhett mumbled something that sounded like Link’s name against his palm, head lolling almost lifelessly in pleasure as Link touched him. Spurred on by the sight and the feeling of Rhett, Link didn’t waste any time. He did his best to pull the button of Rhett’s pants loose before pulling the zipper down, and he stuck his hand down between Rhett’s pants and his briefs, feeling around. It was borderline riveting, touching Rhett’s most private parts, something he never thought he’d actually ever get to do.

With the way Rhett sat on him, his buttock was digging into Link’s crotch uncomfortably — well, it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. It was a little painful for sure, but Link found that he liked it. He found himself pushing his hips up, chasing the pressure where pleasure and pain mixed until they were indistinguishable from one another. Link had to try with all his might not to moan.

“Gotta be quiet,” Link warned brokenly, just to say anything and give himself some relief, and Rhett responded with a moan.

Link, despite himself, thought Rhett was right to moan. He dipped two of his fingers under the waistband of Rhett’s briefs, feeling soft skin and turn to stubbled hair the lower he went. The fact that Rhett shaved there gave Link all sorts of thoughts, all of them aiding to the fact that his cock was about to start leaking in his pants.

Before he could think about Rhett’s own cock too much or even stifle the sounds it drew out of him, Link heard another sound. Sounds. Voices. And this time he was pretty certain Rhett had heard it too.

Link took his hands off Rhett and let him move, but all Rhett did was turn in his lap. They could very well get caught. It was becoming more and more apparent by the second, that someone could literally just walk by and see them, and they’d, at best, get kicked out of the library. But the mortifying prospect of getting caught didn’t outweigh his desire to take Rhett in any way Rhett would allow. If Link made peace with the light feeling in his stomach, he’d have to admit that the possibility of getting caught actually spurred him on.

  
The way that Rhett moved had him sitting sideways in Link’s lap, and once they both felt that the danger was over when the voices grew faint, Link realised how close Rhett’s face was. Well, it had been close before, but not in this way. Not in a way where Rhett’s eyes could bore into his own, not in a way where Link’s stomach sank with the notion that this might have sobered Rhett up enough to realise what they had actually been doing as well as make him realise he didn’t want it. Link looked at him for a good while, Rhett’s eyes lidded and his gaze intense. Link made the decision within a second.

“Come with me.”

Rhett nodded, adjusting himself a little and covering the front of his pants with his long shirt, and Link abandoned all his possessions before dragging Rhett further away into the bookshelves, all the way back to a part with large green and brown tomes which Link had never seen anyone touch.

“Gosh, I’m already so close,” Link whispered as he leaned against one of the shelves and pulled his pants down just enough to pull his leaking dick out.

“We gotta be quiet,” Rhett warned, making it sound serious. As serious as he could while pulling his own cock out of his already loosened pants. Link noticed the way Rhett’s gaze had stuttered on Link’s dick — in the same way Link’s own gaze kept returning to Rhett’s dick now.

Link wasted no time in pulling Rhett in by the hip roughly, their chest colliding as if in a feud. They pushed their dicks together in between their hands until they touched, and the sight and feel made Link a little light-headed.

“Woah,” mumbled Rhett, and Link looked up, eyes fixed on his lips for a moment. He brought his gaze back down when he felt Rhett wrap a hand around both their dicks, and Link did the same. Link had to close his eyes and let his head fall against the bookshelf. Meanwhile, Rhett thrust forward into the slick little tunnel they’d created, exhaling sharply onto Link’s forehead.  
When he finally looked back down at them, Link couldn’t help the onslaught of soft moans that kept escaping him. Moans turned to whimpers as they rutted against each other, the pleasure even more intense than when they’d been nuzzling against each other. Link watched their cocks, Rhett’s a little thicker and darker than his own, framed by their clothes and their hands and each other and felt the familiar coil of ecstasy inside him, amplified to impossible levels.

“I’m so close,” he repeated in a whisper, hips stuttering as he moved his hand quickly over both of their dicks. Rhett aided him, and soon all Link could do was look up at Rhett desperately, trying to let him know that he was very serious about being close as he lost control of the sounds that escaped his lips. He was only getting louder, and felt like he would scream when he finally came. Rhett was quieter, his sex-voice deeper, but he seemed to be in the same predicament. He must have been, because when Link opened his mouth to moan as the first few drops of cum pumped out, Rhett slammed into him and collected the sounds with his lips. Link closed his eyes, knowing and not caring that he was spilling all over Rhett and that Rhett was doing the same to him. Rhett broke the kiss to look down at them, still moving his hand over both of their lengths as if milking them both.

It took one shared look down at their cocks, slicked with their jizz — and then another, where their eyes met again. They both moved towards the other as if pulled by some supernatural force, kissing fervently before they could even think about what they were doing. Their mouths attacked each other, all teeth and spit, and way too much tongue.

Link broke the kiss only to quickly say, “Stop,” because he couldn’t take Rhett’s touch any more, it felt too good, making him think his knees would give out, and then he’d fall and make too much noise and actually get them caught.

Rhett moved away, looking a little dejected. He was watching Link silently as Link tucked back into his pants and zipped up. Rhett’s intensity simmered down when Link was fully clothed and looking up at him, and he turned to the side to pull his own pants back up.

“You know,” Rhett said, a little breathless, instantly back in front of Link and looming over him, “I only kissed ya to shut you up. You coulda given us away—“

“I know,” Link said, just as breathless, and started making his way back to his desk.

It sounded like Rhett almost tripped in his attempt to follow Link.

**Author's Note:**

> link knows. 
> 
> lmk what you thought <3 and lets be friends on tumblr, @bloodbros


End file.
